


Introducing Willow, the Squint

by MaeveBran



Series: From the Angel Files [8]
Category: Bones (TV), Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen, Implied Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-08
Updated: 2006-05-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 16:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2628350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeveBran/pseuds/MaeveBran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Willow has a new job... at the Jeffersonian's Medico-Legal Lab in DC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Set in my slightly AU season 5 Angelverse. This is a follow-up to follow "Buffy Gets Busted".
> 
> The character Toni Wood is a very minor character from 1.04 "The Man in the Bear", known to IMDB only as Toni.

"Buffy, are you sure?" Willow asked for the hundredth time as she finished packing.

"Yes, Will, I'm sure. It's time you got to get back to finishing your degree. Besides, from what Dr. Brennan described this job is perfect for you," Buffy reassured her.

Willow zipped up her last piece of luggage, then left the bedroom and went into the living room where Xander, Dawn, and Giles were waiting to see her off. Willow was touched that they had come, for despite working together everyday for the past year to establish a New Watchers Council, they had rarely gotten together as just Scoobies.

"You didn't think you could sneak off to Washington D.C. with out saying goodbye, did you?" asked Xander.

"Apparently not," Willow laughed as she hugged the man with whom she had shared so much. "I'm going to miss you, Xand."

"I'm going to miss you too, Will," he said as he returned the hug. "But you can count on my hitting you up for a place to stay if I'm in DC on Council business."

"We'll muddle through without you for a couple of years, Willow, but as soon as you have that degree we'll need you back," Giles assured her. He hugged her as well.

Willow had already loaded most of her bags into Buffy's car; only the carry on was left. She picked it up and said one last thing to Xander before walking out the door. "Don't let Buffy die. I don't have it in me to bring her back again. Oh, and if the Apocalypse comes, call me. I'll be on the first plane back."

"Sure thing," came the reply.

* * *

The next day, Willow arrived at the Jeffersonian bright and early. She hadn't wanted to be late on her first day of her independent computer studies. She had, of course, had to submit to being photographed and filling out paper work to get her clearances, but after that she found herself on the elevator with someone who seemed both familiar and different.

"You must be Special Agent Booth," Willow said. "It's nice to finally meet you."

Booth seemed started at her greeting. "I'm Booth. How did you know that, Ms...?"

"I'm Willow Rosenberg," she replied. "I've heard about you from Buffy Summers." 

As soon as the name Buffy was out of her mouth, the big FBI Agent let out a groan. "What did Buffy tell you?" he asked cautiously.

"Oh, everything. I'm her best friend," Willow threw over her shoulder as she stepped out of the elevator. She almost laughed at his crestfallen expression. "Don't worry, us Scoobies have plenty of really embarrassing under-enchantment stories of our own. There was this time, in high school, that Xander wanted to get back at the girl who broke up with him? He had a love spell cast so he could break up with her instead. It backfired and every woman, and I mean every woman in Sunnydale, except the girl it was intended for fell violently in love with him. I try not to think too much about that. So don't be embarrassed."

"You must have had an interesting high school," Booth laughed, seeming more at ease.

"You have no idea," Willow agreed. Then she turned her attention to the immense space that was the Medico-Legal Lab and looked around. It appeared empty except for her and Booth.

Beside her, Booth let out a low whistle. "This has got to be a first. No matter the time, whenever I've been here at least Bones has been working, if not a squint or two." Booth mused.

"Bones? Squints? Are you high, Agent Booth?" teased the redhead.

"No, I'm not high," Booth answered. "Bones is what I call Dr. Brennan. 'Squints' is a technical term for people who spend a lot of time squinting at evidence for the hard scientific facts. And it's just Booth around here."

"Okay, I guess I'm a squint now, too," Willow mused herself. "Dr. Brennan spends a lot of time here, huh?"

"Yeah, more than is probably healthy for her." Booth paused, then continued; given the embarrasing things she already knew about him, he apparently thought he could trust Willow with a little more. "I had been making some progress in dragging her out of the lab and into the real world, but I blew it."

"You mean that thing in Wolfram and Hart?" Willow asked. "Didn't she hear that you were under mystical suggestion?"

"Yeah, I told her. Angel and Wesley explained it. I know she understood. But still, it hurt her," Booth said, anguished. "I don't just go around kissing every pretty woman I meet. It was so out of character for me."

"The way I heard it, it was more than a simple kiss," Willow stated. "You are not the only one with issues from last week."

"What do you mean? What's wrong with Buffy?" Booth asked, concerned.

"Nothing is wrong with Buffy," Willow hastened to reassure him. "It's just, you must have noticed that you and Angel look alike."

"I noticed," he answered, wryly.

"You do know that Buffy used to date Angel," she continued.

Booth nodded. 

"Buffy still loves him, but they can't be together. It was a very traumatic relationship, with a very bad break-up. They've settled into a friendship since but those old feelings are still just under the surface."

Booth's expression said he hadn't thought about Buffy's problems before. He obviously was doing so now. "Buffy must have been really confused."

"I think that covers it. But like I said, we've had a little experience with mystical love spells. I wasn't trying to make you feel worse, just pointing out that you weren't the only one with problems," Willow explained.

"So what do I do?" Booth asked.

"I don't think you can do anything but give it time, and if you have feelings for Dr. Brennan, let her know that she matters more than anything else," Willow answered.

"Alright," Booth said. "So how did you get so wise?"

"My best friend, the Vampire Slayer, has dated two vampires and a black ops military man that was being fed drugs to be super-human. I've dated a werewolf, a powerful witch and another Slayer. My other best friend dated a cheerleader and an ex-vengeance demon." She shrugged. "I've had experience in the world of wacky love lives."

"Okay. Wait, did you say a werewolf?" Booth asked, amazed.

"Yes, a werewolf." Willow shook her head, then tried to lead the conversation elsewhere. "How about a tour of the lab? I'd like to know my way around when the others get here."

"Sure thing." Booth smiled and started to show her around.


	2. Weaponless Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Willow writes an e-mail to Buffy about her new job in DC.

Buffy-

Yesterday at work, I did a bad thing. I started a pointless debate. It still rages even though Dr. Brennan tries to squash it.

It all started because Angela, Zach, Hodgins and I were sitting up in the lounge waiting for Booth and Brennan to bring us a new case. We were just hanging out and I was bored. So I started thinking. (You know how I have too many thoughts.) It occurred to me to ask the others the question I was thinking. So I blurted out, "If cavemen and astronauts got into a fight, who would win?"

There was a moment of silence while the others contemplated this. Zach then asked, "Are there weapons involved?"

I said, "No. No weapons." 

More contemplation.

"Astronauts would clearly win because they would conspire together and treachery wins every time," answered Dr. Hodgins, being the conspiracy theorist that he is.

"Cavemen would win," answered Angela, "because they are in touch with their raw animalistic aggression."

"Astronauts, because they are trained military men." answered Zach.

I remembered the time in college when you turned into CaveBuffy and caused all that havoc with your fellow cavemen, so I answered, "Cavemen, because they don't need weapons. They just use whatever is around them as weapons."

The argument lasted for a half hour, until Booth and Brennan came up to the lounge. They looked at us strangely, because by that time it was a heated discussion and we were all shouting.

Booth did that loud attention-getting-whistle thing and the shouting stopped. Then he asked what we were discussing so loudly… and everyone looked at me.

"If cavemen and astronauts got into a fight, who would win?" I explained sheepishly.

Booth thought for a moment and then asked, "What are they using as weapons?"

"No weapons," the rest of us chorused.

Booth appeared to think seriously and then answered, "Cavemen, because they're instinctual fighters." 

At this, Angela started to smirk smugly. Zach was about to explode in indignation, when Brennan stepped in. 

"This is highly illogical. Caveman and astronauts do not exist together, so they can not get into a fight." She rolled her eyes in apparent irritation. "Shall we get on with our work? There is a woman in her 20's downstairs that needs identifying, and her murderer needs catching."

Brennan had us there so we shut up and followed her down to our work, but for the rest of the day "Cavemen" or "Astronaut" could be heard whispered under various people's breath. The debate was continued today, too.

My lunch hour is almost over so I'll wrap this up. Next time you talk to Angel, ask him what he thinks. Then have him find out what the rest of the Fang Gang thinks. It's sure to be a hoot.

-Willow


	3. It's Not Easy Being Green

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Booth and Willow have a conversation.

Willow sat out on the beautiful green lawn of the Jeffersonian Institute in Washington D.C. She had her sunglasses on and was enjoying the spring sunshine while eating her lunch. She had almost finished when Special Agent Seeley Booth came and sat down next to her. She was somewhat puzzled at why the FBI agent had sought her out, but that question was soon answered.

"Have you heard from Buffy lately?" Booth inquired.

"Yeah, I got an email yesterday," Willow replied. "She said to tell you hey." 

The witch was amused at the fact that her best friend and the g-man were flirting in noncommittal ways, sending messages back and forth through her. It had to be the silliest thing any of the Scoobies had attempted in a long while. Not that the relationship was going to go anywhere; Buffy hadn't resolved her issues with Spike and Angel, and Booth clearly had feelings for Dr. Brennan. Both were in denial and were using each other as a convenient excuse to resolve nothing. The upshot of it all was that Willow was getting to spend a lot of time in the company of the handsome FBI man. At first, Booth had been embarrassed about Buffy, but once Willow explained he had nothing to worry about he had started to relax.

"So what is she up to?" Booth asked.

"She's busy training new slayers and running the store. She and Faith have just about decided that the girls who survived Sunnydale are ready to go out on their own. Vegas is a hot bed of demonic activity." She smiled as Booth started looking interested. "She said that the other night, while on patrol, they found a nest of a new demon that exploded into a very messy shower of green goo that took her an hour of showering to clean off." 

Willow laughed at Booth's expression-- he was looking squeamish. Big tough FBI Agent and he couldn't deal with demon gore? Good thing he and Buffy were never actually going to get together. She gathered up her trash and stood to go. "Agent Booth, it's been nice talking to you, but there is some green slime that Hodgins wants to show me. I don't know why."

Booth laughed. "He probably is trying to impress you." 

Willow shook her head in amusement, then walked away.


	4. Sunnydale Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A night out on the town reveals some interesting things for Willow, Booth, and the Squints.

Angela Montenegro swept in to the Jeffersonian's Medico-Legal Lab dressed for a night out. It was Friday evening and she was going dancing. 

"Willow, sweetie, help me persuade this lot to have some fun." Angela glanced at Zack Addy and Dr. Jack Hodgins who were racing beetles. Dr. Temperance Brennan and her FBI partner, Special Agent Seeley Booth, were arguing in Brennan's office. Angela took in the whole situation and looked back at Willow, shaking her head. "You haven't been here long enough to have developed no life. Surely between the two of us we can get these people to have some fun."

"I'm game. I haven't had many chances for fun since before Sunnydale collapsed," Willow answered. "What with moving to Vegas and then here." Willow would have said more but only Booth and Brennan knew the full story of the Hellmouth. "Dancing and drinks sound good to me. I'll get the guys." Willow nodded towards Brennan's office. "You convince them. I'm not stepping into that. I've had my fill of tension dealing with Buffy and her men."

An hour later, the entire Squint Squad had arrived at the Basement Club. The Club was under new management and more popular than ever. Angela had persuaded Booth to dance with her. Brennan and Zack were deep in conversation about a skeleton, but at least they were out of the lab. Willow and Hodgins were talking when a beautiful black woman came up to say hi.

"Dr. Hodgins, I almost didn't recognize you out of the lab." The newcomer turned and looked Willow up and down, then smiled widely. "Who's your friend?"

"Willow Rosenberg, meet Toni Wood. Willow is Angela's new apprentice from California," Hodgins introduced them. 

"Nice to meet you, Toni." Willow shook Toni's proffered hand. "Wood? You wouldn't happen to be related to a Robin Wood?"

"I have a cousin, Robin, who was principal in a California town called Sunnydale. Do you know it?" Toni replied.

"Know it? I grew up in Sunnydale. I watched as it sank into oblivion," Willow answered.

Toni looked a bit anxious. "I haven't heard from Robin in the three months since I heard about the destruction of Sunnydale. Do you know if anyone else survived?"

"Rest easy, Robin was on the last school bus out of town with my friends and I. In fact, he was the one driving," Willow assured her. "I can give you his contact info if you'd like."

"I'd like," Toni responded, smile widening again.

Hodgins had been watching this conversation like it was a ping-pong match. His face showed slight amazement as he realized that not only was Toni flirting with Willow, but that Willow was flirting right back. His face showed that he finally realized the reason he hadn't been able to get anywhere with his own flirting with the redhead.

"Would you care to dance?" Toni asked Willow.

"I'd love that," Willow replied as she followed Toni out on the dance floor.

Just as Hodgins was getting over his surprise, Angela and Booth returned from their own dance. Angela was smirking and Booth was looking almost as confused as Hodgins had been.

"Well, well. I guess that finally answers the question of who gets to date the hot courier," Angela teased.

"No, it doesn't," Hodgins retorted. "It seems that Willow knows Toni's cousin from Sunnydale."

"Not Sunnydale," muttered Booth.

Brennan had been winding down her conversation with Zack when she caught the word 'Sunnydale'. "Sunnydale huh? Now why doesn't that surprise me?" she grumbled sarcastically.

"Brenn, what are you talking about? Other than Willow, who do you know from Sunnydale?" Angela inquired.

Booth and Brennan exchanged glances. "When Booth and I were in LA a few weeks ago, we met some Sunnydale folks. Including Willow's friend Buffy," Brennan explained.

"You met Buffy?" Angela exclaimed. "I've heard some interesting stories from Willow."

"Yes, I met Buffy, but you'll have to ask Booth about her. Let's just say he got to know her better than I did," Brennan practically spat out.

Now that the conversation had gotten really interesting Zack and Hodgins were paying more attention. Angela was hanging on every word. Willow doesn't talk much about herself but when she does, Buffy is usually involved in the story. Now to find out that Booth and Brennan had met her added a twist to things. Something must have happened with her that caused the current iciness between the G-man and the anthropologist. Interesting, Angela thought.

"So what happened with Buffy?" asked Hodgins, seemingly oblivious to the under currents in the room.

"Nothing, except that I was caught in a compromising position with her," Booth rushed through the explanation. Brennan raised an eyebrow as he continued. "It was an accident but Bones and a couple of executives at the law firm walked in the room at that exact moment."

Hodgins looked as though that was a good enough explanation for him, but Brennan was still glaring at Booth. Booth responded irritably. "I thought we agreed to never bring that up, Bones."

"You asked me to never bring it up, but I didn't agree," Brennan snapped.

"Fine." Booth answered. Before Brennan could say anything else Booth held his hand out to her, "Will you dance with me, Bones."

Brennan seemed surprised that he'd ask, but she agreed. Booth led her out to the dance floor, leaving the remaining squints to stare after them with slightly confused expressions.


	5. Bugs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Willow and Angela reconstruct a face that seems to cause bugs in the Angelator's programming. Only things aren't what they appear.

It was Monday morning at the Jeffersonian and the Squint squad was had at work on the latest case. Special Agent Seeley Booth had already been by with a skeleton and Angela Montenegro had taken the necessary measurements for her computer program. She and her apprentice Willow Rosenberg sat staring at the results.

"This just can not be," Angela said. "There must be a bug in the programming."

Willow hoped that her boss was right, but feared that it was not true. She was very much afraid that her past was about to interrupt her present. She had thought she had left the Hellmouth behind when Sunnydale had collapsed, but there in 3D was the proof that she was never going to escape the minions of Hell. Angela's shock was the result of apparent horns growing on either side of the skeleton's forehead. Willow had suspected at once that the victim was a Pylean, like Angel's friend Lorne. Angela had shut down the simulation and was running through the programming code line by line.

"I need to speak with Dr. Brennan for moment, if you can spare me," Willow finally said.

"Sure, I think I can manage this by myself," Angela replied. As Willow left Angela's work area, she heard, "I just don't get it."

Willow walked down the hall to Brennan's office. She knocked on the open door. Brennan called out for her to enter, and when Willow entered she found that the Forensic Anthropologist was not alone; her partner the FBI Agent was with her. Willow didn't mind, as she needed to speak to them both.

"Agent Booth, Dr. Brennan, we may have a problem." Willow said as she sat on Brennan's couch facing Brennan, who was sitting at her desk, and Booth, who was perched on the desk's corner.

"What kind of problem?" inquired Booth.

"The kind that requires calls to LA and Vegas," Willow answered.

"That kind of problem," Booth grumbled. "So what is it? A vampire?"

"No, those turn to dust. Well, except for the Master ,and Buffy ground his bones to dust with a sledgehammer six years ago," Willow replied. "No, this one is a Pylean."

" A what?" Brennan asked.

"A Pylean. You remember Lorne, don't you, Agent Booth?" Willow teased.

"Yeah, I remember Lorne. Thank you for reminding me," he teased back.

"Lorne is Pylean. Angela is convinced that the horns are a bug in her programming, so she is going over every line of the Angelator's programming trying to find it. I think she needs to be told, but it is not my place. I'm just her apprentice and not in any position to tell her," Willow explained.

"I'll do it. I'm her boss," Brennan said, then got up to do just that. "Booth, why don't you call LA and Vegas?" Brennan left the room not waiting for a reply.

"Sure, I'll do that," Booth answered to the room in general, then he appeared to remember that Willow was still there. "That is, unless you want to call Buffy yourself?" He flashed the "charm smile" at her.

"Normally, I'd love to talk to Buffy, but I think this needs to be an official call. Like I said, I'm just and apprentice," Willow answered with a smirk.

As she got up to leave, Booth sighed and pulled out his cell. She walked out the door as she heard him make the call to LA.


End file.
